


Mortality

by KnavidDave



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnavidDave/pseuds/KnavidDave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli is only mortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first LOTR fanfic. I honestly thought I'd end up writing Hobbit fiction first. It's mostly just a character study.

He has time left to stop and smell the flowers. To sit quietly, watch the stars, and not move the entire night. The elf had time to watch things grow, watch time effect them while he stood unchanged. Legolas has all the time in the world on his side. Gimli, however, has what seems like no time left. The trouble with being mortal was that time has a terrible effect on you. It slips away from you, and your life passes in the blink of an eye. Within a few years age can change mortals in the worst ways. 

Maybe that's why when Gimli sees that shine in Legolas' eyes, he pretends it's for anyone but him. Maybe that's why when Legolas is upset he'll comfort him as best he can, just shy of wrapping himself around the elf and stroking his hair. Maybe that's why every time he thinks of confessing, the words die before they ever reach his lips. Maybe that's why he can fight next to him, banter with him, and offer the friendship that seems to come so easily, but not dare take a step further.

If he takes a step further, he's asking Legolas to love him and watch him die. He's asking Legolas to give up on a happy long life with another elf who would no doubt treat him better.

 

So Gimli leans against him while they ride, he closes his eyes and he imagines that there's more between them, but he doesn't dare say anything because he knows he could never ask Legolas to suffer.

Not even for a century with his One.


End file.
